


moonlight confessions

by tycutiovevo



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, i cant believe i wrote this much jrgjdsgh, mmmmmmm i dont know how i feel about this one yet but i hope yall like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tycutiovevo/pseuds/tycutiovevo
Summary: hhhhh the gay.....i accidentally wrote angst when it was supposed to be fluff oops... anywayprompt for benvoliio on tumblr: "i wasn't lying when i said that i loved you":3c





	moonlight confessions

“Tybalt-”

“Go away,” Tybalt said, keeping his back turned to Mercutio. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Mercutio crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his feet planted firmly in place. “Not until we talk about what just happened.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Oh, really?” Mercutio stepped forward, getting in front of Tybalt and blocking him from leaving. “You mean you want me to forget about how you just blew up in front of everyone, not to mention  _ my uncle, _ and then disappeared? You can’t walk away from all of your problems, you know.”

“I can try,” Tybalt growled, putting his hand out to push Mercutio out of the way.

“Oh no you don’t,” Mercutio said, gripping Tybalt’s wrist. “We ARE talking about this, right now.”

Tybalt curled his fists before letting his muscles relax. “Do we have to talk about it here?” He asked under his breath.

Mercutio’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but he let go of Tybalt’s wrist. “Follow me,” He said, leading Tybalt down the hallway. After a few twists and turns through Mercutio’s uncle’s house, Mercutio led the two outside into a sprawling garden. Trees rose high toward the sky, curling their branches up into the night air. Flowers of all kinds and colors bloomed under the moonlight, seeming to shimmer with the stars. Mercutio took a seat on one of the many benches in the garden, the stone cold in the night. Tybalt stayed standing, fists curling and uncurling.

“You can sit down, you know,” Mercutio said, pulling his legs up on the bench and crossing them.

“I’d rather not,” Tybalt said, turning his gaze up toward the sky. 

Mercutio watched the way his features began to mellow out in the moonlight, the soft white glow making his face seem ethereal. Mercutio wanted to hold his face in his hands, to kiss him and tell him everything would be fine. He wasn’t sure if it would be, though.

“You’re going to have to apologize,” Mercutio decided to lay down on the cool stone, all the fight he’d stored up for this conversation already drained.

Tybalt didn’t answer. He was still looking up at the night sky with an expression Mercutio couldn’t figure out. 

“Do you want to tell me the real reason you’re angry?” Mercutio asked.

“What do you mean?” Tybalt slid his gaze toward Mercutio’s face. “I thought it was obvious enough.”

“Bullshit,” Mercutio huffed out a breath. “You don’t expect me to believe that my uncle accusing you of being a bad influence on me is what really made you mad.”

Tybalt turned around to look at Mercutio fully, one eyebrow raised in a silent question. Mercutio got the feeling Tybalt was mocking him somehow, but he couldn’t figure it out. “There’s no way. You don’t give a fuck what anyone thinks, especially not my uncle!  _ I  _ don’t even care what he thinks!” Mercutio threw his arms up for emphasis.

Tybalt laughed, the sound ugly and bitter. “Is that really what you think?” He asked, stepping towards Mercutio. “You really believe I don’t care? If I didn’t care, would I be standing here? Would I have let you drag me here if I didn’t care?” 

The bitter smile carving Tybalt’s face felt like a punch to the gut. “Truth is, I care way too much. Way too goddamn much,” He laughed again. “What was I thinking? Did I really expect your family to welcome me with open arms? Me?” He stabbed a finger into his own chest.

Mercutio’s face fell. He got up from the bench, walking towards Tybalt. “That’s not-”

Tybalt held his hand out, stopping Mercutio from coming any closer. “Don’t pretend you didn’t know this would happen. Don’t you dare try to make me believe you were completely ignorant to what your uncle believed.”

“So now this is my fault?” Mercutio gestured to himself, feeling the fight boiling back into his chest. “No, I didn’t know how he felt, because  _ I didn’t fucking care _ . My uncle’s opinions don’t mean shit to me, especially the ones concerning you. You know why I asked you to come with me?” Mercutio asked, waiting for Tybalt to look at him before continuing. “I asked you to come with me because I needed you. I needed your support tonight so I wouldn’t drown in this house again. And look what happened,” Mercutio could feel the hurt in his chest rising into his throat, bubbling up and threatening to burst. 

Tybalt didn’t respond. His gaze had dropped to the ground, but now he raised his head, tears brimming in his eyes. “Why? Of all the miserable fuckups in the world, why did you choose me? Why did you believe in me at all?” The tears began rolling down his cheeks, and Mercutio couldn’t answer him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Tybalt cry.

“Tybalt, I didn’t-I didn’t mean to-” Mercutio stopped, taking a deep breath. “Remember the night I asked you out?”

Tybalt nodded, just slightly. His eyes were downcast, but that was okay. He remembered.

“I said something to you that night, and it might be one of the truest things I’ve ever said,” Mercutio put his hands on Tybalt’s shoulders, holding him as if he would shatter to pieces. “I told you that I loved you, remember?”

Tybalt looked at him, his eyes blurred with tears. Despite that, he nodded again. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said that I loved you. Do you understand? I loved you then, and I still love you now. I love every part of you, even the parts you think are ugly and fucked up.”

Tybalt stood for a moment, frozen, before moving forward to pull Mercutio into a tight hug before he could react. “I love you too,” He mumbled into Mercutio’s chest, tears still falling down his face. “I’m sorry for everything.”

Mercutio returned the hug, lifting up his hand to run fingers through Tybalt’s hair. “You know what? You were justified, I think,” Mercutio tipped his head back to look up at the sky, watching the full moon glow above them. “My uncle can be a fucking dick sometimes, huh?”

Tybalt’s laughed into Mercutio’s chest, the sound coming out muffled. Mercutio smiled, resting his chin on Tybalt’s head. “Forget what I said about apologizing, we’re going home. I’ll deal with my uncle later.”

Tybalt pulled away, looking at Mercutio with a serious expression. “No, I need to apologize. It’s the right thing to do.”

“Man, fuck that,” Mercutio laughed. “I’ve never seen anyone rip my uncle a new one like that. Honestly, I wish I had recorded that.”

Tybalt shook his head, huffing out a sigh. “You are the most emotionally draining person I have ever met,” Tybalt said, without any heat, “but God knows I love you more than anything.”

“Heaven knows why,” Mercutio grinned, finishing Tybalt’s sentence. “Seriously, though, don’t bother apologizing to him. I want to see what’ll happen,” Mercutio slipped his hand into Tybalt’s, giving it a quick squeeze. “C’mon. I’m ready to blow this joint.”

Tybalt rolled his eyes, but he pressed close to Mercutio as the two left. Mercutio felt lighter, somehow. Sometimes it took some ugliness for the beauty to come out, or something. Mercutio wasn’t the best with idioms. 

Luckily they didn’t come across Mercutio’s uncle as they left the house, Mercutio sliding into the passenger side as Tybalt started the car. “I need a drink,” Tybalt mumbled, pressing a hand to his forehead.

“Let’s get wasted and forget this ever happened,” Mercutio suggested, and Tybalt snorted.

“Sounds good to me,” He said, and Mercutio slipped his hand back into Tybalt’s as they drove away. 

**Author's Note:**

> join me on tumblr @ tycutiovevo and talk to me about my boys....
> 
> next story will not be. as happy as this one, and this one isn't even really happy fdghdfjgh sorry y'all


End file.
